1. Field of the Invention
Pneumatic actuators for oil well pumps may be driven by well head gas; however, the impetus of this invention is an electric or deisel powered compressor used in combination with a multiplicity of control lines and conduits to efficiently drive a piston in a cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current prior art is primarily your applicant's patents and products produced by and for Bravo Manufacturing Corp. and marketed throughout the world by Mid-Continent Oil Company.
Related pneumatic and gas operated systems have been devised and used in the past, but few if any have continued in production.